Guan Yu
Guan Yu is a character who has been playable since the first Dynasty Warriors. One of the Five Tiger Generals of Shu, he's also an oath brother to Zhang Fei and Liu Bei. Since they share the same family name, he also adopted Guan Ping. Guan Yu is said to have a beautiful long beard and a long blade, earning him the nickname "Beautiful Beard". To this day, Guan Yu is worshiped by many Asians as Guan Di, the God of War, Justice and Righteousness. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 30 years old and his height is 205 cm (6'9 1/2"). His height in Kessen II is 185 cm (about 6'1"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Guan Yu is a powerful general who is considered to be a hero in each kingdom. He meets and joins Liu Bei during the Yellow Turban Rebellion and follows his lord in the Allied Forces. In most titles, he and his brothers duel Lu Bu while at Hu Lao Gate. Following Dong Zhuo's downfall, Guan Yu is eventually separated from his brothers and is often captured by Cao Cao. Momentarily serving his new master until knowing his brother's whereabouts, he decides to repay the kind gift Cao Cao gives him at Guan Du and has special quotes if he cuts down Wen Chou and Yan Liang. If he spots his brother in Yuan Shao's army, Guan Yu will lay down his arms and retreat. Tied by his oath he has to Liu Bei, a few games depict him leaving Cao Cao and journeying through five passes to reunite with his brothers. A few titles also has Guan Yu reinforce Liu Bei's flight at Chang Ban by guarding the boats for their escape. While his brother leads a campaign against Liu Zhang, Guan Yu is left to guard Shu's foothold in Jing Province. Aside from a few select scenarios, he often dies in Jing Province at Fan Castle. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details his defense at Xia Pi. Surrounded by Cao Cao's army and his men's morale faltering, Guan Yu fights to protect the horse carriage holding Liu Bei's wife. He attempts to cut open an escape path for them while simultaneously braving the enemy's attack. As his generals try their best to keep the castle's gates sealed, Guan Yu may need to ring the castle's gongs to keep foes from over flooding the inner walls. Upon realizing that their ideal routes are blocked, he orders the carriage to proceed through the castle's water gates and flee towards safety in the north. Zhang Liao appears once the carriage is escorted, offering an official plea for Guan Yu's surrender. He accepts on the condition that he could leave once he hears news of his brother's safety. Dynasty Warriors 5 notes that Guan Yu also served in the front at Si Shui Gate. For their service at Hu Lao Gate, Liu Bei is awarded the lands of Shu but Cao Cao attacks them. Guan Yu is separated from his brothers yet is captured by Cao Cao. When he spots Liu Bei fighting within Yuan Shao's army at Guan Du, he decides to leave Cao Cao and return to his brothers. He escapes with Liu Bei's wife, but he can never forget Cao Cao's kindness and feels guilty for slaying his former master's guardsmen. Although he wanted to someday apologize for his actions, he repays his debt to Cao Cao by letting him escape from Chi Bi. As the Three Kingdoms form, Guan Yu protects Jing Province from Wei and Wu, which leads him to try to defeat Cao Ren at Fan Castle. As one of the Five Tiger Generals, Guan Yu keeps his vigil and swears with Zhang Fei to someday make their dreams a reality. The oath brothers share a Legend Mode together in the Xtreme Legends expansion, and it depicts their first meeting at Lou Sang Village. Guan Yu went to the village based on a rumor of a virtuous man being there, but is surprised to see the villagers under attack by the Yellow Turbans. As he saves the innocents, he meets Liu Bei and convinces Zhang Fei to see the former in a better light. Driving the rebels away, he swears to join the two men from then on. Guan Ping and Xing Cai share his other Legend Mode at Mai Castle. With the castle's defense crumbling from Cao Ren and Lu Meng's siege, Guan Yu and his son fight bravely in the face of defeat. He guards his son's leave from the front lines with hopes that the youth can gather reinforcements. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Yu joins the imperial draft to suppress the Yellow Turbans during his search for an honorable lord. He befriends Zhang Fei before meeting their group's superior for the battle, Liu Bei. Cutting down Zhang Jiao personally, both he and Zhang Fei are approached by their squad's leader. Guan Yu asks their leader his intentions for the land and is pleased to hear Liu Bei's virtuous answer. With the trio deciding to be together, Liu Bei declares that they are brothers. Though Guan Yu is content to stay with Liu Bei, his talents catch Cao Cao's attention at Hu Lao Gate, and the latter tries to appeal for his services. Later, when Liu Bei momentarily stays within Cao Cao's care, Cao Cao demands a trade with the older brother. Cao Cao would lend troops to Liu Bei only if he agrees to leave Guan Yu with him. The trade is made and Guan Yu stays with Cao Cao. With Guan Yu in his personal domain, Cao Cao barters for his loyalty, but the oath brother remains true to his siblings. After his service at Guan Du, Cao Cao sees that he cannot win over Guan Yu's will and allows him to return to Liu Bei. Guan Yu does not know his brother's actual whereabouts, but he reunites with Liu Bei before the Battle of Chi Bi and fights against Cao Cao. With the Three Kingdoms formed, Liu Bei leads a campaign in Yi Province. To protect his brother and the future of Shu, Guan Yu and his son designate themselves to be protectors of Jing Province. Confronting Fan Castle, Guan Yu's army claims the position for Shu. Following the battle, a worried Liu Bei rides to their side on the belief that Guan Yu would have needed help. Both brothers are glad to see the other alive and well. With Wu the first to fall from the wars, Guan Yu joins the final showdown against Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. The land is under Liu Bei's reign after their victory, and Guan Yu is made the Commander of the army. Though there is no more need for armies or wars, Guan Yu honorably accepts the title to preserve the land's serenity. Warriors Orochi Guan Yu is one of the generals forced to serve Orochi in Warriors Orochi. To assure his brother's safety, he and Zhang Fei often side together in battle. After meeting Zhao Yun's resistance, the brothers eventually agree to defect in a bid to rescue their lord. In Warriors Orochi 2, Guan Yu remains in Shu with his brothers, Liu Bei and Zhang Fei. When Zhang Fei notices the forces of Lu Bu approaching at Nagashino, Guan Yu asks to be the one to battle. Zhang Fei replies that he saw Lu Bu first, and Liu Bei agrees to allow Zhang Fei to lead the force to attack Lu Bu and asks Guan Yu to guard the main camp. Later, at Jia Meng Gate, when the Shu forces are against Kiyomori, Liu Bei allows Guan Yu to take the lead since he was asked to stay behind in the previous battle. In the battle, Dong Zhou sets fire to the main Shu camp and Sun Wukong sends forth phantom soldiers. Guan Yu is then reinforced by his old friend from Wei, Zhang Liao, who helps in dispatching the sorcerers who control the phantom soldiers. The battle is won with Guan Yu and Zhang Liao declaring to end the chaos by their might. Dynasty Tactics This game features a unique cutscene in which Zhang Fei believes Guan Yu to have betrayed Liu Bei by serving Cao Cao of Wei. The brothers fight until Guan Yu convinces Zhang Fei that the former was captured by Cao Cao. After, the brothers charge into the ranks of Cao Cao and successfully repel his forces. Kessen Guan Yu is a starting character for Shu in Kessen II. Like the novel, he's one of Liu Bei's oath brothers and a fearsome general in battle. He is probably the fastest unit in Liu Bei's army and rides Red Hare into battle (though it's never mentioned how or where he obtained the horse). He was the one who encouraged his brother to fight for Diao Chan. Early in the game, he also helps with his brother's policies and battle planning. He's an old friend of Zhang Liao and the two once fought over a woman ten years in the past. However, Guan Yu let his friend win the bout and the woman married Zhang Liao. He has a lifelong fear of frogs, a fact that Zhang Fei jokes about during one of his drinking binges. He's implied to also like his friend, Mei Sanniang, and will declare plans to avenge her if she's routed. Character Information Personality Guan Yu is a stalwart general who firmly believes in justice and virtue. Normally calm and benign, he stands with an air of noble dignity and has respectful manners. A man who also excels in literary studies, he gains many admirers from each kingdom with his might and has earned the nickname "God of War". In the Asian script, he speaks in an archaic tone befitting a warrior. His indomitable loyalty to his brothers is his first and foremost duty in life. He will not abandon either one of them and treasures each one with unfaltering confidence. He acts as the calm advisor to Zhang Fei and as the faithful middle brother to Liu Bei. Guan Yu calls them different forms of "Brother", but he is known to sometimes call Zhang Fei by his full name. Before they swore brotherhood, Guan Yu had already thought highly of Liu Bei and called him "Lord Liu Bei". He acts as a good father figure for Guan Ping, and he may become self-sacrificing for his son's safety. He gains new friends during his time in Wei, some of whom include Cao Cao, Zhang Liao and Xu Huang. In a few titles, Guan Yu's courage can even make his enemies at Fan Castle praise him. The attention he gets as one of the land's greatest warriors doesn't suit Xiahou Dun very well, though Guan Yu bears no ill will towards the former and has always considered the one eyed general to be one of his good friends. Character Symbolism Guan Yu's characteristic appearance in Three Kingdoms fiction draws inspiration from his description in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He towered over others at a height of nine chi (approximately three meters or ten feet in modern conversions), had a well kept beard that was two chi long (about 48 cm or 1'7" in modern conversions), and he had a crimson face like a matured date. It became a popular image for his appearance in Taoism and as the basis for male leads in Bejing opera. His beard is famed to be particularly beautiful in the novel, impressing all that gazed upon it during his duels. The famous mention of his hair within the tale is when Cao Cao glimpsed at the general's decapitated head. While speaking his marvel for his departed friend, the mouth of Guan Yu's head opened and its hairs spiked on their ends. The sight terrified Cao Cao to the point he fainted, but he praised the general nonetheless and had it buried with honors. Based on this tale, Guan Yu is often seen wearing some sort of head ware to cover his hair. His trademark weapon in Three Kingdoms media is the Qīnglóng Yǎnyuèdāo, commonly translated as "Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade". Within Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Guan Yu received the famed blade after swearing his oath with his brothers. Its weight is 82 catties which is the equivalent to about 18 kg or 39 pounds. In another legend regarding the weapon, Guan Yu asked a blacksmith to merely forge him a rare sword without any particular specification. The blacksmith pounded a blade out with a greenish-blue tint, carefully forging the steel with several blows. As it neared the finishing touches in the furnace, a strange phenomenon occurred. The blade suddenly shot out a beam of light and hit the sacred green dragon in the heavens. Its blood forged the long hilt and carved out the crescent shape for the blade. As the frightened craftsmen fled, Guan Yu observed the area and claimed the famed long blade for himself. Legends of his weapon personifying itself as a spirit are also known and appear in Chinese literature. Within Koei's titles, Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade is often affiliated with the Azure Dragon of the East and acts as one of Guan Yu's battle cries. Defeating Seiryuu (Qinglong) in Nobunaga no Yabou Online randomly awards the player this weapon, which is also a part of Koei's tradition to have the long blade appear in non-Three Kingdoms related titles. Divine dragons continue to form the namesake for Guan Yu's weapons in the Dynasty Warriors series. The original name of his level 11 weapon in the Dynasty Warriors series is named after Shenlong, one of the nine traditional types of dragons in Chinese mythology. These specific dragons are revered as masters of the rain and winds, or as divine weather entities. Several shrines in China were made throughout history to appease them and to pray for plentiful rains. To cross them is considered a foolish mistake, as these dragons are quick to forsake their gifts if offended. If angered, they are said to create devastating hurricanes or droughts. His fourth weapon is named after Huanglong; it may additionally refer to his personal status as "Emperor Guan". The dragons named in his Skill (Bailong) and Strength (Heilong) weapons are considered opposites within the Five Elements. They are said to share an antagonistic relation with one another. The original name of his personal item in Warriors Orochi is Chunqiu Zuoshi, which is better known as the Zuo Zhuan. According to legends surrounding Guan Yu, this was his favorite book to read and study. Voice Actors * Crispin Freeman - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) * Liam O'Brien - Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends & Empires (English) * Dave B. Mitchell - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Beau Billingslea - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Steve Blum - Kessen II (English) * Sin Seong Ho - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Lee Jae Yong - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Yasunori Masutani - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics series, Sangokushi Koumeiden (Japanese) * Hideyuki Hori - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Guan Yu/Quotes *"Surely these acts repay the debt my brother owed you. Master Cao Cao, I will return to my brother's side." :"Will you not stay with me? Do you know where Liu Bei has gone?" :"Red Hare and I shall roam the land. If we follow the smiles of the common folk, we will find my brother!" :"I am unable to sway your mind? Farewell. May your duty never be more than you can bear." ::~~Guan Yu and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Lord Cao Cao gave me his word upon my surrender that if I discovered the whereabouts of my brother, I could return to his side. If he breaks his word, I will just fight my way out." ::~~Agreeing to meet with his brother; Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII *"We were once outlaws and were scorned by everyone! That changed! That day I decided I would do anything for Brother Liu Bei!" ::~~Guan Yu remembering his brotherhood oath; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A baton-like swing with his blade, sending enemies into the air. : , : Strikes upward with the spear, throwing the enemy up. : , , ,( , , ): A repertoire of dazing slashes to the head with the blade. : , , , : A large spin, powerfully knocking back opponents with the halberd. : , , , , : Guan Yu swings his halberd horizontally, creating a small tornado in front of him. : , , , , , : Stomps on the ground and swings his weapon, making a small shockwave. : , , , , , , , , : Two left and right slashes and a stab. One swing to the right followed by an overhead strike. Follows with a swing from the left, quick swing to the right and a stab. Finishes it with a mighty swing. : : Series of wide-ranged swings, and a strong vertical slash causing opponents to be knocked quite a distance back. In his True Musou version, he spins his halberd with one hand above him, creating a whirlwind that launches his enemies. : , : Swipe with the halberd. : , : Swings his halberd to the left once, following and finishing it up with a forceful slash to the ground that causes a small earthquake. :Dashing : Wide horizontal swing that slice the air 180 degrees in front of him. Horse Moveset : : Leans to each side and swipes his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi Gains a new ability. *'R1': Leaps up an slams the ground creating a ripple, powering himself up for a short time. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Diagonal alternating slices that gradually rise as he steps forward. Delivers three swings, an overhead chop, and a swing to his right. Ends the chain with six spinning strikes. : string (Renbu ∞): Five wide left-and-right slashes. The last strike emits an energy shockwave. : (held): A turning swing that cuts from the left, emitting an energy shockwave. : : Series of swings that ends with him stepping forward while twirling his weapon around his shoulders twice. Poses with his hand outstretched in front of him as the shockwave clears away enemies. : , : Downwards swipe. : , : Rises slightly upwards in the air and lands with his halberd cutting the ground. A narrow slice of energy travels forward from its bladed tip. :Dashing : Short swing with the butt end of his weapon. :Dashing : Runs a few steps quicker to deliver a mighty swing to his left. :Grapple attack : A quick stab. If it connects, he drives his halberd's point forward with a few steps before he swings his weapon to knock them down. :Grapple attack : Holds his halberd upright to point the blade forward and makes a downwards diagonal cut. If it connects, he quickly slaps the blade against his enemy's side and hurls them behind him. :Deadlock attack: Two slices to both sides of his opponent's torso before he slices their legs, knocking them off their feet. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Guan Yu's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : anticipated swing to the right : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors 7 Guan Yu is affiliated with the halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , . :Musou 1: :Musou 2: Fighting Style In Warriors Orochi, Guan Yu retains his original moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5, Guan Yu's range is quite good and his attacks are straightforward. Guan Yu's main strength is crowd clearing and one on one duel. His R1 special is great as it makes it easier for him to kill officers in a flash. Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Guan Yu keeps his original weapon and his attack chains still retains very straightforward and wide-ranged attacks. His Special Attack, Swift Attack, can be boosted from skills able for purchase in his Skill Tree. Three abilities can be bought for him are Rage, Wild Rage (both skills increase the power of the special) and Stamina, which boosts the duration for the attack. His grapple move is weak yet has a long reach and is very quick. Weapons :See also: Guan Yu/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Guanyu-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-guanyu.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Guanyu-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Guanyu-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Guan Yu.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render a021.jpg|Dynasty Warriors DS render Image:Guan Yu II.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Guanyusf-awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Guanyu-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render Image:Guanyu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Guanyu-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Guanyu-nanatsunohikan.jpg|Statue in Nanatsu no Hikan Category:Shu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters